Neighbours
by teebug
Summary: Clary has to move again due to her mother's disastrous taste in men, but she soon discovers there is a very attractive boy next door that she just can not stop thinking about. All characters owned by Cassandra Clare. Au Clace eventually
1. Chapter 1

Unpacking again. This always seems to be the result of my mother's poor choice in men. I can not count the amount of times I have switch schools and houses to either follow some guy or run away from one of my mom's less then stellar choices. This time is definitely a running away situation. Mom's last boyfriend Valentine turned out to be a drug dealer. Honestly how my mom didn't notice this in the first 6 months of their hot and heavy relationship I am not sure. If it hadn't been for Det. Garroway approaching her to help with his investigation mom still wouldn't know. I would have loved to have been a fly on the wall for that conversation. The hot tub and the pool and the big house should have been a clue and if all that wasn't enough the gifts and him only working at night could have been another. Don't get me wrong my mom isn't dumb. She is just very... artistic. Artists don't always see the world the same way as other people and unfortunately that sometimes means they miss very obvious and very important things. I may be hard on her but I love her and would do anything for her including moving, again, to a new house. At least I won't have to change schools this time. I don't think I could handle that very well considering I only have a year and a half before I graduate and I finally found a school where I have found my place. Not always easy for a girl who is five foot nothing with long curly bright red hair. I have a small but close group of friends. Speaking of which one of my friends that is helping me move bursts threw my bedroom door out of breath obviously excited about something.

"What's up, Sophe?" Sophie was not a fan of running so it must be something good. "Oh... my God,... Clary!" she said between gasps. "What could possible get you to move that fast" I chuckled. "The most...attractive... guys I have...ever seen...just left your neighbours house and went for a jog down the road,"she said while catching her breathe. Knowing Sophie's penchant for men with muscles "Maybe we should ask them for help. We still have the couch to move," I suggested with a smirk. Sophie laughed "Ya, you can chase them down the road if you want. I wonder which one is your neighbour or maybe they both are. Clary you always have the best eye candy living beside you." She was right. I may move a lot but I always have at least one hot neighbour. It started when I was ten and there was a very attractive thirteen year old that lived in the house behind me. The last house I lived at there were two male gymnast that lived on my right and the house before that I was surrounded by hot boys. On my right was the typical preppy boy with the spiked blond hair, great smile and on my left were two good ol' boys who spent their summer at their landscaping jobs shirtless and lifting heavy things. Let's just say I have never had issues getting my girlfriends to come over to my house especially during the summer when they can challenge my neighbours to a water fight. Sophie and I spent the rest of the afternoon unloading the moving truck and unpacking boxes. We giggled and joked the rest of the night about the hot neighbour boys and eventually passed out while watching "Smallville".

"What is that irritating squeaking noise" I groaned as I looked at my clock. "Who is making that ridiculous noise at 10 am on a Saturday morning." I covered my head with my pillow. "Don't they know that there are teenagers sleeping"Sophie whined, "Everyone knows teenagers need more sleep for their developing brains. Your mom doesn't have a new boyfriend already does she?"

"Eww Sophie! No! And that noise is coming from outside not my mom's room. Gross." I shivered. Not something anyone wants to think about especially first thing in the morning. "Thanks to that disgusting image I am now fully awake. Thanks Sophie"I said as I threw my covers off and stomped over to the kitchen to make myself some coffee. As I watched the coffee maker do it's magic I tried to make a list of all the things I wanted to get done but my brain refused to work without caffeine. "Clllaaarrryyy, Clary! Hey, earth to Clary!" Sophie yelled this pulled me out of my fuzzy attempt at planning. "Clary I figured out what that noise was that woke us up" she said as I poured my beautiful cup of hot black coffee. I slowly looked up to see what she was talking about. Holy shit! There are like 10 hot guys in my neighbour's backyard taking turns doing flips on a trampoline. Sophie and I just stand there staring out the kitchen window with our mouths wide open until one of the boys noticed. This particular boy had vibrant blue eyes, and wild black hair and then one of those beautiful blue eyes winked at us and waved. We were both so shocked we just smiled and waved back and then ran to the other side of the house giggling.


	2. Chapter 2

When the phone rang an hour later Sophie and I were still dressed in our pyjamas even though it was now 1 o'clock in the afternoon. I checked the caller ID. "Hi Izzy," I answered, "whoa please stop the screeching I think you may have blew my eardrum. "What! That's great Iz. See ya soon." I hung up the phone and looked at a curious Sophie. "Izzy just got her licence and to celebrate she is taking us out for ice cream!" We rushed to my room and quickly got dressed and ran out to meet Izzy in the drive way.

"How's the new house?" Izzy asked while Sophie and I climbed in.

" Oh my God Izzy! I don't know what is going on next store but right now there are at lease 10 drop dead gorgeous looking guys in Clary's neighbour's yard. Man, when the one with the amazing arms and gorgeous blue eyes winked at us, I just about fainted" Sophie exclaimed. Izzy looked at me for confirmation.

"There are not 10 boys back there maybe 5 and I am sure not all of them were drop dead gorgeous. Maybe just gorgeous." I tried to explain, "we could 'play soccer' in my back yard and you can see for yourself."I offered.

"As tempting as that offer is, I have already been tasked with taxing my brother to his boyfriend's house since he does not drive." Izzy grumbled.

I loved Izzy's brother Alec so I had absolutely no issues with taking a detour while getting ice cream to take Alec any where. In fact I loved all of Izzy's family. I spent more time with them then I did my own mother. Before Alec came out of the closet, Tessa and I used to tease Izzy that I wanted to marry Alec so I could officially be Lightwood. Unfortunately (well not really) my dreams of being Mrs. Alexander Lightwood were dashed as soon as he met Magnus Bane. Honestly I could not have given up my future husband to a better person. Magnus is amazing. I swear you will never see him wearing the same thing twice but all his clothes are bright and often sparkley. The only thing about his look that you can count on are his cat eye contacts. I have never seen him without them. He is always quick to help a friend and actually helped my mom and I find the new place we are in. Our landlord, Hodge Starkweather owed Magnus a favor. Well not anymore I guess.

Jace

"Mystery solved!" my cousin Will shouted.

"And what mystery is that?" I asked him while jumping off of the trampoline.

"Didn't you see the red head in the kitchen, worshipping her coffee? That must have been the new neighbour girl" Will stated.

"She was definitely a cutie," Sebastian said, "but it could of been the other girl that I am pretty sure was drooling"

"Of course she was drooling. If I had me to look at I would be drooling too," Will said while striking a pose and flexing his biceps. Henry and Ragnor started laughing hysterically. "The reason I said it was the red head is because when Jace and I went for our very well timed "run" yesterday there was and older version of little red getting boxes out of a truck." Will and Sebastian continued arguing but I just tuned them out and sat down in the sun soaking up the rays. Honestly, I was curious at who my new neighbour was but I wasn't going to tell Will that. I had just broke up with crazy Kaylie and was currently involved in a heavy flirting relationship with Aline at school. I was in no rush to add another girl into the mix. At least that's what I thought.

Later that evening, Will and I were watching an old Bruce Lee film when we heard car doors closing and girls giggling. Of course being the ever vigilant men of the house that we were, we had to check who was outside. We looked out the window saw a tall brunette with curves in all the right places looking down and very clearly laughing at a petite red head with a brilliant smile.

"Dibs on tall dark and gorgeous!" Will exclaimed.

"Fine by me" was all I managed to say as the red head all of a sudden turned and looked directly at the window we were currently gawking out of. Both Will and I jumped back.

"Well we don't look creepy at all" laughed Will, but all I could do was sit there and plan how I was going to meet the girl next door.


End file.
